Ame no Yoru
by Manami-chan
Summary: Para todos aquellos fans de Shaoran como yo ^__^. Espero que os guste. Reviewsssssssssssss


Ame no Yoru

**( Rainy Night)**

"And I don´t want the world to see me

            ( Y no quiero que el mundo me vea)

Cause I don´t think that they understand

            (Ya que no creo que me entiendan)

When everything´s made to be broken

            (Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto)

I just want you to know who I am..."

            (Quiero que sepas quien soy...)

                                               Goo Goo Dolls "Iris".

Está lloviendo.

Estoy sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana con la mirada fija fuera. Mirando el agua de lluvia deslizarse formando riachuelos empañando el cristal. Hace calor en mi apartamento, tengo encendida la calefacción y llevo puesta una chaqueta. Pero una parte de mi siente frío. Un frío mucho más helado que la lluvia torrencial y el clamoroso viento.

Ciertamente no es una incomodidad física. Podría soportar eso. No...es una frialdad del interior. Peor que de esa clase. De la clase que te corroe el corazón y el alma; que de alguna manera te deja helado y desprovisto de sentimientos a la vez.

¿...Sabes cuantos años tengo realmente?.

Hai, soi desu*, tengo diez años

* _Sí, es cierto._

Apenas he vivido un cuarto de mi vida, y ya estoy hablando...así.

Quizás me esté volviendo loco.

Algunas veces siento que ya lo estoy.

Continuo mirando fijamente la ventana. Aunque no puedo ver nada excepto largos ríos de agua de lluvia y el incesante bombardeo de las cristalinas gotas golpeando el cristal. La noche no hace nada por mejorar la visibilidad. Apenas puedo ver mis propios pensamientos.

No sería así si tuviera algo que hacer. He terminado todos mis deberes, practicado con mi espada...Además, no tiene sentido pensar en que las cartas de Clow puedan mostrarse con este tiempo tan miserable. Probablemente también están esperando a que la lluvia cese.

En el empapado cristal de la ventana, unos ojos verdes oscuros me miran fijamente. Su mirada es mitad preocupada, mitad triste.

"Unas pequeñas manos atan dulcemente y con cuidado un pañuelo ribeteado de encaje alrededor de mi brazo herido"

"Gracias por ayudarme..."

Frunzco el ceño en frustración, parpadeo y aquellos ojos de inmediato desaparecen.

Cada vez que la presencia de las cartas de Clow aparece, ella también lo hace.

¿Por qué fui a ayudarla aquella noche...y nada menos que dejarla atrapar a The Shadown?

¿Por qué es imposible para mi quitarle las cartas a la fuerza...?. Es más... ya he renunciado a esa idea.

¿Por qué...por qué me encuentro siempre mirando su rostro, escuchando su voz, incluso cuando ella no se encuentra presente?.

¿Por qué... no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

Sakura Kinomoto puede encontrarme misterioso, pero ella está más lejos de ser un enigma para mi . Ninguna chica me había afectado de esta manera hasta ahora. No conozco a muchas chicas, pero las únicas que conozco cercanamente siempre tratan de atraer mi atención por alguna razón. Las mujeres son extrañas. Pero ninguna...ninguna de ellas muestra su rostro en mi mente la mayor parte del tiempo, o hace que cumplir la misión del clan de los Ancianos parezca virtualmente imposible.

Y si te das cuenta, ella está atrapando muchas cartas, incluso aunque sus poderes no son del todo fuertes. Es como si ella fuera alguien realmente fuera de lo normal ¿a que sí?. Ella es como las otras chicas...le gustan las flores y las cosas bonitas, le dan miedo los fantasmas, le gustan los deportes, tiene un padre cariñoso y un hermano...

Siento un fuerte dolor en mi corazón.

Ella tiene una familia.

Una verdadera familia.

No una familia que no se preocupe más de si estás vivo o muerto. Que te considera una carga y una molestia. A la cuál debes exigir cuidados hasta alcanzar la edad en la que puedas valerte por ti mismo.

¿Puedes llamar a gente así "familia"?. Yo lo hago, pero es sólo por el bien de llamar. En mi corazón, fui y siempre seré un huérfano.

Odio darme lástima, pero no lo puedo evitar cada vez que me comparo con ella. Ella perdió a su madre, es cierto, pero su padre y su hermano siempre estuvieron allí para darle amor y confortarla.

Desde el día en que nací, nunca he tenido a nadie.

Parezco estar condenado a ser autosuficiente. Estoy...bien. He tenido que estarlo para sobrevivir en una familia donde a nadie le has importado nunca, o por alguna vez ha estimado que puedes hacer algo por ti mismo. Madre se preocupó nunca mucho de mis hermanas, que son dos o más años mayores...pero conmigo...

Ellas nunca tuvieron que llevar una formación en magia y artes marciales cuando tenían siete años. Ahora que miro hacia atrás, aprecio las ventajas que esa formación me ha dado; pero entonces fue un infierno. Entrenando con chicos que eran mayores ( y más fuertes), teniendo que utilizar una espada que era demasiado grande para mi; acabando con huesos rotos y músculos rasgados si no podía con la lucha...Algunas veces pienso que es un milagro que haya sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente como para terminar parte de mi formación y ser considerado casi un completo hechicero.

Tengo tan solo diez años de edad, pero cuántos otros diez años tengo. ¿Conoces a alguien que pudiera contar una historia como la mía?.

Ciertamente, Sakura no.

Entonces por qué...Oh Dios...!¿POR QUÉ no puedo quitármela de la cabeza?!.

El sonido de los truenos en la distancia repiten la frustración que siento.

Casi sin pensarlo, alcanzo mi mano dentro del pequeño y escondido bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Toco fondo y saco algo. Lo que alguna vez fue un delicado pañuelo con encajes. Ahora el blanco puro del material está manchado con el rojo carmesí de la sangre seca.

Honto ni*, no tengo ni idea de por qué lo estoy guardando todavía.

* _La verdad._

Algo tan delicado debería ser lavado y devuelto a ella. Sin embargo, empiezo a encontrar que es un poco duro para mi mostrarme sensato en decisiones lógicas donde Sakura está preocupada. Acaricio con los dedos la pieza de tela frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Como ahora, simplemente no sería capaz de hacerle daño. De la misma  manera estoy extrañamente reacio a tirarlo.

Le doy al inocente pañuelo mi más negra mirada.

No me gusta esto.

No...

No me gusta no saber las razones para hacer...o para no poder hacer algo. En todo este corto espacio de tiempo he vivido...nunca he estado...nunca me he reprimido así antes.

Los Ancianos estarían terriblemente enfadados si lo supiesen. He sido entrenado para ser un hechicero, entrenado para luchar por el Clan Li. ¿Cómo puedo dejar que una simple niña me impida completar mi misión?. Impensable y ridículo.

Pero está ocurriendo.

Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Lo intentaré...¿piensas que no puedo?.

He intentado evitarla, pero es prácticamente imposible cuando la veo todos los días en clase. Y  cuando corremos el uno hacia el otro si las cartas de Clow aparecen.

He intentado ser poco amigable y silencioso, con la esperanza de que ella no se acercase, pero no surge efecto. De hecho, la primera vez que vislumbré la herida y la desconcertación en su rostro, hice un comentario cortante. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después "ese" particular plan se hizo pedazos al ayudarme.

He intentado luchar contra mi mismo, diciéndome que ella no es más que un obstáculo para completar mi misión, que tan pronto como pueda vencerla, tan pronto podré volver a casa.

Nunca surge efecto.

Después de todo, incluso si pudiera conseguir reunir las cartas restantes y quitarle el resto a ella...¿qué bueno conseguiría?. ¿Ganarme la alabanza y el respeto de los Ancianos, mi madre y mis hermanas?

Dejo escapar un leve suspiro. Lo deseo.

Cuando complete esta tarea me iré a casa, volveré para más...nuevas misiones, más responsabilidades, más entrenamientos en mis habilidades físicas y mágicas.

Estaré solo...otra vez. Sin ser amado, sin ser querido, sin ser necesitado...o quizás no. Para los Ancianos, todavía tengo que ser retenido con cierto grado de utilidad.

Otra vez...no es que tenga un montón de amigos aquí en Japón, pero lo que tengo es mejor que nada. Takashi habla conmigo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando mis únicas respuestas son evidentes, ignorándolo o pasando de él. Tomoyo y las demás chicas son amigables y atentas, aunque algunas de ellas son demasiado "tontas" para mi gusto.

Apenas he hablado con Yukito-san, pero puedo decir honestamente que me gusta. La primera vez que me ofreció aquel bollo con esa sonrisa en su cara...sentí...algo...en mi interior. Nadie nunca me había ofrecido algo de esa manera, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Me gusta; incluso lo respeto y admiro. Él es bueno en los estudios, en los deportes, y en todo lo que puedas imaginar. Es amigable y alegre ( mucho, como Sakura). Ahora que lo pienso...algunas veces le veo como un hermano mayor.

Yukito-san es la clase de persona que respeto, que me gustaría ser. Sé que me estoy comportando tontamente cuando compito con Sakura por darle regalos o cosas de su gusto, pero no puedo evitarlo...Tan solo una palabra de alabanza de él me hace sentir orgulloso y feliz. No encuentro otra explicación.

Y Sakura...ella siempre sonríe y saluda con la mano cada vez que me ve. No parece preocuparle que yo sea su rival reuniendo las cartas y eso. Intentaré obligarla a que me dé las cartas pronto.

Qui...Quiero ver su sonrisa...toda su cara iluminada...y sus verdes ojos que son más que esmeraldas...

Mis mejillas están sospechosamente calientes.

Agito mi cabeza furiosamente, avergonzado y desconcertado. Algo está realmente mal en mi. al mismo tiempo que digo que ya basta , que no puedo parar de pensar en ella, ahora voy y pienso que me gusta su sonrisa y que sus ojos parecen esmeraldas.

Por ahora siento como si mi cara estuviese ardiendo. Sólo haciendo un gran esfuerzo conseguiré  finalmente desterrar la rojez. Estoy cogiendo algo. Ya lo sé.

Esta sensación que tengo es mucho mejor que el no-existente calor que reciba cuando vuelva a casa...Empiezo a pensar que me gusta Japón. Quizás algún día vuelva a vivir aquí...permanentemente.

Pero...¿permitirán los Ancianos eso?. Sé que ellos no dejarán a los descendientes del Clan con habilidades mágicas se marchen fácilmente. El Anciano Shenwei me dijo una vez que esperaban que yo sirviese al Clan durante todo el tiempo que ellos me necesitaran.

¿Por cuánto tiempo entonces me necesitarán?

¿Durante cuánto tiempo me utilizarán como una herramienta para alcanzar lo que ellos quieren?.

Los Ancianos dicen que todo lo que hago , lo hago por el Clan, pero ahora sé que lo estoy haciendo simplemente porque "ellos" quieren que así sea.

No puedo responder a mis propias preguntas. Ahora mismo voy ha hacer frente a lo que se interponga en mi camino.

No tengo donde elegir.

Le hecho un último vistazo, doblo el pañuelo con delicadeza y lo vuelvo a poner en el pequeño bolsillo dentro de mi chaqueta. No...no puedo explicar porque lo estoy llevando tan cerca de mi. Es como...Supongo...

Me sirve de recuerdo de que hay gente que me tiene cariño. No sé cuanto, pero ellos me tienen cariño.

Y yo...

Yo...

Yo también les tengo cariño.

Shikashi, sore wa himitsu desu yo*...

*_Es un secreto._

Ahora, por muchas cosas que pasen, tengo ese conocimiento para esperar algo que nunca antes he tenido.

Seré fuerte.

Kitto*.

*_Seguro._

Ara*...ha parado de llover.

*_Vaya._

Estoy otra vez con la mirada fija fuera de la ventana. Parece que ese par de ojos verdes oscuros me están mirando . Sólo ahora están sonriendo y brillando, como si silenciosamente me dieran su apoyo.

Y ahora...sonrío.

                                                                                                                                                  OWARI.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Notas de Manami**: Primero de todo: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece. Pertenece a CLAMP, yo tan solo utilizo sus personajes, sin ningún fin de beneficio económico.

Segundo, este fic tampoco me pertenece. "**Ame no Yoru**", fue escrito originalmente en inglés por Syaoran no Miko. Cuando lo leí me pareció muy bonito ya que trata de mi personaje favorito (Syaoran!!!!^__^), así que decidí traducirlo y ponerlo en esta página para que todos aquellos que no se les de bien el inglés puedan disfrutar de él. (de paso una se gana puntos a favor en la escuela de idiomas!!!).Por eso, hay partes que están un poco adaptadas al castellano para que se comprendan mejor, porque sino traducir al pie de la letra es un aburrimiento, y al final no lo entiende ni Diox.

Bueno, por todos esto pueden ocurrir dos cosas: ser demandada por CLAMP, o ser demandada por el autor original del fic. ( veo mi futuro entre rejas!!!...U_U ...Gomen nasai!!!)

Gracias por todo a Syaoran no Miko por hacerlo posible. Seguid escribiendo sugerencias, tomatazos...a caro_orange@navegalia.com

Dedicado a mi hermana Kurumi-chan.

Manami-chan.


End file.
